Lightningbolt Shaped Scar
by ForeverLovingToRead
Summary: The battle had ended only a few hours ago and Harry wanted to be alone to let his scars heal. But Ginny knew better than most, these scars don't heal well on there own.


Thankfully Ron and Hermione hadn't lingered long once the trio had reached the Gryffindor Common Room. It's true that after the final battle had ended the only one Harry had wanted to be around were the two who had always been here, he had owed them answers. But for now he had answered enough questions and he needed to sleep and mourn and wash the blood and grim off his body.

"Kreacher," He called out to the empty room, his voice barely above a whisper.

The old house elf appeared out of thin air with a loud crack the echoed throughout the empty dormitory. He seemed younger than he had than even when he had been freed of his master's burden.

"I want to say thank you, you didn't have to fight today and I hate that I have to ask anything more of you, but after this, you can take an extended vacation."

"Master Harry, House elves have never been thought smart or tough even to ourselves. Master Harry changed how we see us-selves. We has to protect ours friends. As for your request, anything master Harry and a vacation is nice but not needed." Kreacher stood taller and spoke clearer, still broken as was the norm for house elves, but his voice wasn't as raspy. He seemed to have more life in him.

"All I need is a sandwich and a fresh set of clothes. Other than that I'm going to take a shower and get some rest." Kreacher simply bowed low to the floor and disappear leaving behind only a loud pop.

As Harry stepped into the warm water he watched the bottom of the bath fill with grim and blood. He had to look away, instead he focused on the streams of water coming from the shower head. Harry didn't bother to look for scars and bruises. Mrs. Weasley and Madame Pomfrey had set aside a special cot to sew him up and stitch him back together. Figuratively of courses, they used magic and he didn't even have to remove his shirt. In the morning he would have to see them again and the minor bumps and bruises would be healed in a heartbeat, today they needed to tend to the more life threatening wounds.

He knew it was there, there was no reason for him to think differently. It had happened once and while no one had ever survived the way he had, it was only stupid to think that it wouldn't happen the same way twice. But he didn't want to see it, not yet. So, as he turned off the water he was thankful that the steam had fogged the mirrors and he couldn't see his reflection.

Harry dressed quickly in the old t-shirt and sweatpants that Kreacher had laid out for him. He then entered the dormitory to find a roast beef and cheese sandwich with a class of pumpkin juice on his night stand, they were both gone in minutes.

Finally, Harry scratched his head and went to remove his glasses. "I was hoping you were still awake." Came a voice from the doorway. And if it were from anyone else he would have wished they would go away until tomorrow. But not her. "I just got away." Harry was on his feet as she made her way over to him.

Ginny, her hair was frayed, bags under her eye, clothes tattered and worn, but she looked even more beautiful than she had at Bill's wedding last summer, because that was just a memory and this was the here and now.

Almost cautiously she raised her hand to his face, her thumb brushed across his cheek where he knew a bruise, despite the slight pain from the added pressure he press her . "Where else are you hurt?" She whispered.

"I'm fine. A few bruise, you mom will fix it all tomorrow." He assured her.

"You're lying to me," She whispered. "The war is over and there is no one to protect, stop lying."

"I'm fine."

She shook he head and moved her hand to the bottom of his shirt lifting up.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrow clearly confused.

"Take your shirt off. Now." He unwillingly obliged.

He wasn't surprised to see he was right, but he was surprised that Ginny didn't gasp in shock or seem surprised at all. Instead, she laid her hand on the lightning bolt shaped scar over his heart, right where the killing curse had hit him.


End file.
